Overdue
by Duchess Michelle
Summary: Bella Swan is the new librarian at Forks High. It's the last day of school before the Christmas holiday and most students have turned in their books, except for Mr. Popular Edward Cullen. What happens when Bella calls him into her office?


"_Entry for the Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest_"

**Title:** Overdue

**Summary:** Bella Swan is the new librarian at Forks High. It's the last day of school before the Christmas holiday and most students have turned in their books, except for Mr. Popular Edward Cullen. Bella calls him into her office and has him help her sort through the chaos that is the library. Will he get his release by the time the last bell rings?

**Pairing:** Bella & Edward

**Category:** Naughty

**Rating: ** M for lemony goodness

**Word Count:** 3,746

**Beta Reader:** HollettLA

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. This is in no way intended to infringe on that or make me money. This is for entertainment purposes & for personal writing exercise. I **do not** own Twilight. I **am not** affiliated with it, Stephenie Meyer, or any part of the publishing or film industry. Got it?

**A/N:** I want to thank my wonderful beta reader HollettLA. She really helped me improve this story in a matter of days and I am truly grateful. Thank you hon! Now, for this story, please keep in mind it is a fantasy. Thank you & enjoy! Don't forget to review! Please! Also, this is an entry for the TwiMuses Naughty or Nice Holiday Contest. Voting begins December 5th and ends December 12th. Go vote!

* * *

It was the last day of school before Christmas break. Two whole glorious weeks of vacation time for Bella Swan and she was looking forward to it. Now if only she could get out of school on time. As it was the last day and an early dismissal, a lot of students at Forks High were returning books, overdue and otherwise. Some were even checking out books, if they could find them, that is.

The library was a mess. Stacks upon stacks of books were strewn across the tables. Bella's assistants had the day off so she was completely on her own today and she was supposed to get everything sorted by five o'clock. She was hoping that she could have all the books checked in and in their places by one o'clock when the students were being released, but that was looking more and more unrealistic as the minutes ticked by.

Another student waltzed into the library with an armful of books, plopping them on the front desk and waltzing right back out before Bella could pull herself out of her seat and stop him.

"Crap!" she muttered. "I'm never going to get out of here…"

Glancing at the clock, Bella realized it was only 10:30. The students had been at school for two and a half hours already and they still had another two and a half hours left to bury her in work. She needed to start somewhere so, taking a deep breath and picking herself up from her desk, she went to the computer to begin checking in books. Each book that was signed back in went in a pile to her right to be shelved.

Bella didn't stop for an entire hour, only looking up when she heard the clearing of a throat. She startled when she met emerald green eyes staring at her from a stunning face belonging to a gorgeous, lithe body. _An underage, jail bait body, Bella,_ she told herself. "Can I help you?" she asked, feeling color invade her cheeks.

"Yes, I wanted to return this book," he said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Okay. Can I get your name?" she asked, knowing full well who the student was.

He was Edward Cullen, star quarterback of the football team, point guard for the basketball team, and shortstop of the baseball team. Edward Cullen was the most popular boy in school, sure to get a full ride to college for his sports as well as his academics, not that he needed it. His father had plenty of money to send him to college.

The look in his eyes asked her if she was serious but, when she didn't budge, he gave her his name. "Edward Cullen," he said clearly. "I'm surprised you don't know me, Miss Swan."

"Should I?" she asked, not looking up from the computer screen as she typed in his name and waited for the computer to bring up his records.

Bella knew damn well who he was. She just wanted to make him work for it. She was pretty certain he didn't have to work for much in his life. Maybe she was being judgmental, but it was the way she felt. He didn't seem like a bad kid, but they were definitely from different backgrounds. Bella had been raised by her artist mother and then her police chief dad. Neither one of them had much money to send her to college or buy her a fancy car.

Everything Bella got in life she had worked for, and she had worked hard for it all. To that end she was a little envious of things coming so easily to him. She didn't have it that way. She was pretty happy with her life, but it still wasn't easy.

"Everyone knows me," he said without a hint of arrogance.

"Is that so?" She was trying very hard not to smile. This was amusing.

He nodded and gave her what she was sure he thought was a very charming smile.

Bella looked back at the computer screen without smiling back at him. When she saw his library record pop up, her expression grew serious. She couldn't believe he had this sort of a record. He was a good student. How did someone just let this happen?

Glancing back at Edward, Bella spoke solemnly. "Mr. Cullen, it appears you have quite a few _overdue_ books."

Edward swallowed hard and blinked at Bella. "Umm… err…" he stammered. He was clearly having trouble with his words and Bella wasn't planning on helping him out of his predicament.

Her tone was sober as she asked, "What do you think we should do about this, Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm sorry?" he attempted slowly, not sure if an apology was what she was asking for.

She shook her head. "This is a little more serious than just an apology." Edward was silent and Bella continued, glancing back at the screen before speaking again. "You have several books out, books that you have had out since the end of the last school year."

"I can bring them back after break," he offered in an attempt to appease her.

"That's not good enough."

He gulped, hoping that the sudden infusion of air would give him the needed brain power to keep his wits about him. Despite the apparent severity of the situation, Edward couldn't help but be a little turned on by it all. Here was Miss Swan, the gorgeous new librarian, scolding him for overdue books. He had fantasized about her countless times over the months since she had arrived, but he had never imagined a scenario like this.

"Mr. Cullen, keeping books out for over 6 months is unacceptable." He didn't respond to her. He just kept staring. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She still didn't smile. "Now, we'll need to come up with a proper punishment for you," she said, tapping a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

He waited patiently and when he saw her eyes go wide, he knew she had come up with something. _Keep me after school Miss Swan, please,_ he thought as his mind filled with images from his fantasies.

"I think I'll have you help me in here today, sorting through returned books and getting things back in order. Your teachers shouldn't have a problem with that today. If you're lucky, we'll finish in time for you to leave by 1 o'clock. Alright?"

Edward nodded, not able to say anything for fear of spilling out the truth of how much he was looking forward to his "punishment."

"Did you come from class or was this your lunch period?"

"Lunch," he answered.

"Okay. When the bell rings for the next class, I'll give you a note so you can let your teacher know what's going on before returning to me."

He nodded again, but when Bella resumed typing he cleared his throat softly. "Where do you want me, Miss Swan?"

A light blush colored Bella's cheeks as she looked up at Edward. It took her a moment to answer. "These piles of books are ones I'm checking back into the computer," she said, pointing to the towering piles of books on her left. "And these are the books I've checked in," she said, indicating the much smaller stack to her right. "We'll be getting these on the shelves later, but first we need to get them in order by the Dewey decimal system. Do you know how to do that?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied politely.

Edward went directly to the pile of books on her left that she had indicated needed to be organized and started sorting through them. They were both quiet while they worked over the next half hour, but he kept sneaking glances at her. With each covert look, he hoped that she wouldn't catch him. It would be a little embarrassing to be caught ogling her. _What would she even think?_

Looking at each binding, he managed to arrange the books in the order that they would be shelved. By the time the bell rang for the end of his lunch period, he had made it through all of the books in the to-be-shelved pile. He turned back to Bella with a bright smile and said, "I finished!"

"Not so fast, Mr. Cullen," she scolded. "I just checked all of these books back into the computer, so you will need to organize them when you come back from seeing your teacher. Who do you have for last period today?"

"Mr. Bell," he said, trying to disguise his happiness at the idea of staying with her longer.

"Here's your note. I expect you back in a timely fashion."

"Yes, ma'am," he said respectfully.

As he left the library with her note in his hand, he stared at her pretty script. "Damn, if she isn't even hotter when she's bossing me around," he breathed. The more she told him what to do, the more turned on he got. He never thought this would be happening. Sure, he'd fantasized about it plenty of times, but now that he'd finally gotten up the courage to talk to her it was much more than just a crush.

It didn't take long for Edward to get to Mr. Bell's room. His teacher accepted the note without a fuss and sent Edward back on his way to the library. His eagerness to return was evident in the speed of his stride as he navigated the empty hallways.

No more than ten minutes had passed by the time Edward walked back through the library doors, immediately drawing Bella's attention. She looked up from her books, a light blush tinting her cheeks at his reappearance.

"Welcome back, Mr. Cullen," she spoke softly.

"It's good to be back," he replied sweetly, a crooked grin lightly up his face.

Bella tried not to blush at the idea that he might actually mean it, but the color in her cheeks rose anyway, much to her chagrin. Edward didn't say anything else though, so Bella turned back to her books, trying to get her mind back on her work. When she realized Edward hadn't moved, Bella looked up at him.

"Back to work, Mr. Cullen," she prodded.

"Right. Yes, ma'am," he said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

They worked quietly for the next half hour or so. Only when another student entered to return a few more books did Bella look at the clock. After the student had left, Bella softly cleared her throat, garnering Edward's attention easily.

"It's after 12. Would you like to take a break?"

He glanced at his watch and then looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to go yet and he knew their time was running out. There was less than an hour left in the school day, but there was so much left to do, much more than they could finish before one o'clock.

"That would be nice," he said with a smile.

"Go ahead then. If you'd like to go get a snack or something to drink, I'll write you a pass."

"Thank you," he said softly, walking to her desk as she wrote out a pass for him. "I'll be right back," he said, turning and heading for the doors.

Before he walked through them he stopped and turned back to her. "Would you like anything, Miss Swan?"

"That's very sweet of you, Edward." She smiled and looked at him for a minute, really taking him in for once. He was gorgeous for such a young man, almost statuesque. It was insane how good looking he was. "I'll have a Coke or Pepsi, if it's not too much trouble. In fact, I think I have some change," she said. "Just give me a second…"

"Oh no, Miss Swan. My treat," he said with a wink and his usual crooked grin. With that, Edward finally walked out of the library and leaving Bella alone to ponder the meaning of his words.

He didn't rush his trip to the vending machines, trying to use his time away from her to think. The beginnings of a plan were laying themselves out in his mind. When the last bell rang, he wasn't going to be going home. No, he was going to stay.

After he got two Cokes and a package of gummy fruit snacks, he couldn't procrastinate any longer, so he made his way back toward the library. He slowly walked through the doors, his eyes searching for her. For a moment he didn't see her, but then he heard a noise in the stacks.

"Ooomph!" Came a very feminine tone.

"Miss Swan?" Edward called out, searching the stacks for her. "Miss Swan?" he called again, his voice laced with worry.

"Over here," she finally called back.

Walking around the final corner he found her sitting on the floor. Her hair was in complete in disarray around her face and yet he had never seen her look more beautiful. She actually took his breath away, a phenomenon he had never believed was real before now.

Her face turned upward and her eyes met his, brown locking with green in an unwavering gaze. She could feel her cheeks heating under his stare, but she couldn't look away. It was as if she was locked into some sort of tractor beam.

He slowly approached her, his legs taking easy strides before stopping beside her. Then he knelt beside her, taking a hand in his as he leaned in close. His mind had left the building. All that was left was desire.

"Edward," she breathed, his lips inches from hers.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, swallowing her, enveloping her. She could hardly breathe, but found that she didn't really want to. He felt so good, his hand weaving into her hair, the other sliding down to the small of her back.

Her hands found their way to his unruly locks, her fingers lacing through them, messing his hair up further if that were possible. She wanted to crawl inside of him and feel every part of him. She wanted his hands on her – everywhere – touching, searching, discovering. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Then the bell rang, jarring them from their bubble. She jerked back from him and he froze. Her expression was startled, but it gradually grew mournful. "Edward…" she whispered, a half plea.

His eyes held such pain and sorrow, reflecting the regret he heard in her tone. He hated the idea that she regretted that kiss, because he had enjoyed it. Never in his 17 years had he experienced a kiss like that; never had he felt like this about any girl, much less a woman like Bella. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her, but he had wanted it. He still wanted it… and more. And he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

"We…" she started, hesitating before finishing her thought.

He shook his head and stood, abruptly leaving the library and joining the throng of students in the halls. Everyone else was excited about the holiday, seeing friends and family, getting and giving presents, eating good food, throwing parties, and not being in school. Edward wasn't feeling it anymore.

All he could feel now was her lips on his, so soft, so delicious. He pressed his forehead against the cold metal of his locker, ignoring the pats on his back and calls from his friends. They weren't really his friends anyway. He had followers and fans, not friends. They just wanted the popularity he exuded.

There were plenty of girls at school that liked Edward, but he had never bothered with them. None of them really sparked his interest, even before Bella entered the picture. He had tried to date girls his age, but it never went anywhere. They were shallow creatures, seeking the status that being his girlfriend would provide. That just wasn't Edward. He wanted a girlfriend who wanted to be with him for him. Was that so hard to find?

The halls cleared out and silence descended around him. Taking a deep breath, he opened his locker and stared inside. There, on the top shelf, were a handful of books including works by Emily Dickenson, Mark Twain, Robert Frost, Ken Follett, and Wilbur Smith_._

He'd checked them out toward the end of the previous school year as an excuse to meet the new librarian, having heard everyone, including his friends, talking about her and how hot she was. He'd immediately stuck each book in his locker. He had convinced himself to take them home over the summer to read so he wouldn't have wasted the effort he'd gone to in checking them out.

They were all good books, but when he had returned to school after the summer he had hidden the books back in his locker. There they had been sitting since the first day of school. He had never returned them, never even taken them home again. Now he was standing at his locker staring at the books that had led to his kissing the librarian about whom he had fantasized countless times over the last six months.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, slamming his locker closed and running back to the library.

Throwing the doors open, his eyes immediately found her. She looked up at him, clearly startled by his return. He wasted no time is striding over to her and taking her in his arms.

"I want you," he said, his voice hoarse with desire.

She didn't say anything. She just met his lips as they descended on hers for a passionate kiss. As he pushed her body backward she helped him direct them into her office. He kicked the door closed behind them before quickly returning to their kiss.

His hands found her breasts through her shirt and palmed them, feeling her nipples harden through the soft material. He had wanted this for so long he wasn't sure what to do next. Luckily his body seemed to take over as if on auto pilot, his hands slipping to the hem of her shirt. He quickly worked the buttons and tossed it aside, moving on to her skirt.

He released the zipper and lowered the slip of fabric over her hips. She was left standing before him in a simple black bra and panties. They still made him a little harder at the sight though.

"You're incredible," he exhaled.

She blushed again, moving her hands to his waist. Before he knew it, she was taking his shirt off and throwing it to the floor. Then her hands were on his belt, unfastening it and then moving on to his button and zipper. Her eyes met his as she slid her perfect hand inside his boxers and around his length.

He groaned and pushed into her hand a little. "Tell me you want me," he demanded, grabbing her wrist suddenly.

"I want you, Edward," she said breathily.

He pushed her back until her ass hit her desk. Though her body stopped, he kept coming, swiftly picking her up and seating her on the edge of the desk. He spread her knees apart and stood between them, his hand coming to the apex of her thighs. Two of his fingers found their way inside her panties, testing her wetness.

"So wet…" he ground out. "So wet for me."

She just nodded and he suddenly plunged the two fingers inside of her causing her to gasp in pleasure. She threw her head back, panting as he worked her into a frenzy. It didn't take long for her to come, but he didn't give her time to recover. He ripped her panties from her body and pulled out his cock, quickly grabbing and putting on a condom before plunging inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure as he filled her. He was in all the way and it felt so good he didn't know if he'd last long, but he didn't hesitate as he started pounding into her. He roughly pulled down her bra cups and drew a nipple into his mouth.

Her moans filled the small space, driving him wild as he continued to push into her over and over again. When her muscles started tightening around him, he forced himself to slow down, not wanting this amazing experience to end.

"Not yet," he growled, holding her hips still as he slowed his strokes to the point that he was barely moving inside of her.

She whimpered, trying to rotate her hips for more friction, but he was holding her too tightly. She tried to reach her clit, but he stopped her again, forcing her own growl of frustration to escape her lips.

He just smirked at her, a twinkle in his eye. Without warning, he grabbed her ass and picked her up, moving them against the wall beside her desk, immediately plunging into her again.

"Unghhhh!"

Her head hit the wall and her eyes closed as she reveled in the feel of him filling her again. "More…" she moaned softly.

"Look at me." His voice was demanding and firm and she didn't resist him. "There," he said softly as he looked into her eyes, running his hand up her thigh as he picked up his rhythm once more.

She was moaning and writhing against him before long, and her body was climbing towards orgasm again. This time he didn't deny her, instead giving her exactly what she wanted – what they both wanted. As her muscles clenched around him, he thrust a few more times and came.

He moved them to sit on the floor as they recovered, catching their breath and allowing their heart rates to return to normal. While he sat there with her still in his arms, he rested his forehead on her shoulder and tried to form words. His brain wasn't really up to that task yet, though. It seemed to have been overloaded by the best orgasm ever.

A thought came to mind and he smiled against her skin, chuckling softly before he could stop himself.

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused at what could be so amusing at a time like this.

"I was just thinking…" He took a deep breath, swallowing his laughter as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "Maybe I should make a habit of having overdue books."

* * *

**End note:** As of right now this is going to stay a o/s. I **am not **planning on continuing it. Don't forget to go vote for you favorite Naughty or Nice One-Shot!


End file.
